1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a device for leveling and plumbing pipe runs during installation of water and gas lines, and more particularly to a spirit level device which is readily attachable to the free end of a water or gas pipe to facilitate the leveling and plumbing thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
When installing piping within a building which is to be suspended a predetermined distance beneath the ceiling rafters, it is desirable that the pipe runs be leveled as they are installed. Likewise, in dropping a pipe run vertically, it is desired that it extend perpendicular to the horizontal, i.e., that it be plumb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,475 to Daniel J. Mayes describes a plumber's tool specially designed for use with pipes and rods wherein three spirit levels are set in a web-like frame, each of the spirit levels comprising a sealed tube or vial containing a liquid and a gas bubble. The frame has one or more reference edges and the three vials are respectively positioned parallel to, perpendicular with and at an angle to that reference edge. The level of the Mayes patent is provided with a longitudinal arcuate groove in the reference edge so that it can readily be positioned on and will conform to the outer circumference of the pipe being leveled or plumbed Moreover, it is equipped with a strip of magnetic material whereby the level can be made to adhere to the pipe, provided the pipe is made from a magnetizable material.